gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bill24601
Hi there, Bill2222! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Daggerpaine Industries page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from :O You're basic? :O I can't even get on the game, let alone know that you're basic :O Bess + Wiki Bess has an account on wikia :D Meeting Could we meet at 4:00 EST? I can make it then. I would love to meet you! -- 16:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meet I might not be able to get on today, depending on my situation, I'll try to be on if I ain't blown up o_O Meeting I can get on the game at 3pm. I just got home but I can get on the game. -- 18:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re re: Meet I should be on today, if I don't got any work. If not, then the weekend... or something xD Try to friend Zeke, so you can add me later :P Re re re: Meet I can possibly get on this afternoon because I got no hw, but my grandma might not let me, so... I'll try STALKING BOX Hello, it's me again I think i'm everywhere now!. I will be following you until you JOIN The Light! Copy and paste this code into the TOP source on your page: Hello, it's me again I think i'm everywhere now!. I will be following you until you JOIN The Light! Meet Coming on now, Exuma, Port Royal Docks? Lego You Here is your Lego You, lol. here you go code; -- Talk Edits 16:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here Look at this page '' '' 19:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) how to So you first upload the pic to the wiki then you type in imagename.png it's possible that the pic could be a gif or something else Also if your pic has more then one word (if it has spaces in it) you type in this: image_name.png '' '' 19:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thx 4 the pic! Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 23:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Glaive Check out my new page, The Glaive. Thanks for repairing it though! Weapon Repair Can ya fix it? Here It is: The Light [Talk: Bill2222|Leave me a message! 01:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) fixed all fixed now Talk 19:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The Light request! The GREAT CABOOST would like to join the light can he? ~Mega2098 Something for you Hey Bill, I have something for you add this to the top of your page: the code is "Bill Talk." Your welcome Userpage This is what my userpage looks like Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. Chat Bill I figured out at the chat page if you press the start chat button in the left corner it will take you to the old chat! Nvm Nvm Tama changed it xD Aww, I'm flattered, but there's rebellious internet problems and my computer game card got wiped (i know, i know, it sounds weird...) so it's not possible yet :'( but maybe soon, i'm working on getting it fixed :D XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 17:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Response - I didnt make one or alm going to Reply So, she actrually meant was the guild is dead, and cortevos is on fire? Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Alright. I'll come online later if i feel up to it. Tell Bess she's temp GM right now (She's still the co-gm) Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. SURPRISE! ..Oh. Sorry. I just thought i'd say... MEOW! xD lalalaa im a noob. Well see ya on chat. One day on POTCO. Epicness ALL HAIL THE DEATH OF JUSTIN BEIBER xD From your chat friend, Just One More Time It's probably getting old, but here's an epic one I fished off google: From The One and Only - I am so awesome and cool, here's a picture! lol xD Aplentia 00:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bill Just wanna show you wut I found :P. Here it is though: Response AWEOSME LOL Bored I'm bored so I made another one: response I A YUGIOH CARD YAY :D Here itis: (surpurrrrise!) You Know What?? You know what?? No? D'ya wanna? Do ya? DO YA?? Okay, fine. Guess Wat. .. I'm Awesome! See ya after mesa had a holiday. And I'll be un-banned by the time I get back, actually, so we can FINALLY meet in game? ANYWAYS, was great meeting ya over chatango, Billeh. And while I'm gone, if you see a light, no matter how pretty it is.. don't follow it. Now you stay being trump, kk? And GL with Eliza 0.o?? Btw - kicks in the *bleeemp* And I'm still awesome! Sigh Test Bess changed the password to the test account -sigh- fail :| Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea im always late reading this stuff.. you broke up with me .. what did you expect. But you have it back now so you should be a happy camper right? happy happy joy joy... -.- 23:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) pic here's your pic Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Job Bill, I have a job for you. I want you to go into the bowls of Youtube (hehe, bowls), and find me two videos i need for the mvoie. One: the FULL Mermaid scene with the attacking mermaids. Two: the death of Blackbeard, where he gets his life stripped by the founatain. Thanks. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Re: Rob Reposonce 2 Bingo. Thanks a ton. Your name is in de credits as Video Finder :D Thanks, you've taken a load off me :) Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace You're spamming up me inbox o.o Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace LOl sry :P Thank you! These tracks are great, thank you so much, Bill!!! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 03:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) xP.. Billeh, it ain't the 1st of August yet. Well yesh, I dew have internet 'ere so you can say wb without shame anyways :P Spamming I love spamming people! xD heres a picture of what i might do to you if you ever test me again (this is a threat :D) SPAMMING!!! (epic prank time!!!!) ☺♡❤☹☻☏✈♧ℜ☤☃ from your pal, Aplentia 05:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Fail.... my thing didn't go through so.... Aplentia 05:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) TMOTSD Music Video Heya, Billeh Boy, hows it? Anyhows, I'm making a music video of the play that you are in, 'The Mystery of the Stolen Design' (with permission from the authors, of course) and I need a photo of you, close up, to be featured in it. Of course, if you don't want to be in the vid, that's totally cool. Just get back to me as soon as you can =D Thanks, Fav Open Air Coaster So Far :D Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace thumb|300px|left rofl! Thats epic. Btw, didn't I destroy the Earth during that part though and absorbed its essence xD Edgar Wildrat Here you are. the other pictures are just weird O_o ewwwwwwww!!!!!! My epic powers epic ness! ScreenShot Request Heya bill i is wondering when ever ur going to have fun with the queen can u take a picture of QAR sinking please? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Congrats! You won my Quest!!! User this code to get your prize! Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Hello There Hi, We don't really know eachother, but I'm CaptainShadow11, you voted against me in that blog. I am just wondering why? We don't really even know eachother. Can you please tell me what I am doing wrong so I can improve? Sorry its just a little strange, like, we talked in the game ("Hi", "Whats up"), but thats about it. Anyway, thanks! :) ' 03:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Question Haha, its fine. But, just saying, the main cause for all the BAD fighting was Jerry and John B, I was trying to stop it. The little thing with Tama, thats over. We both apologized to eachother and we moved on. But, I will admit I was wrong, he alos admited he was wrong, for, he called me a backstabber and yelled at me (lol), but we are okay now. I hope this cleared things up. ' 12:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hellmouth Here's my babe <3 ASOTL Hey Bill Look at Advanced Ship of the Line because you own 1 of the very few. Could you please name your ship, write a background/history and short description for it under the ASOTLs section (please remember to stick to the history of The Mystery of The Stolen Design for your ship's history and not to be an overkill) and can you get a picture if possible? Thanks! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Here There ya go babe :) It is him So here's the guy we all know >.< CaptainEzekiel 20:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC)CaptainEzekiel This is more edited Hello.. Im Bess Firebones... and I can tell you for a fact I AM NOT ESMERELDA. You people need to get your facts straight before you go around spouting bull. But you do have me wondering about Emerald.... Bess why you keep ignoring my thing I leave you? rofl... U know who this is - eats a banana and kfo - xD You didnt even get that right Simon ugh... her school nurse admitted her to the hospital... she was flown home and died in the hospital there.. and not of swine flu but of pneumonia because she had leukemia and had no natural defenses. I miss her really bad. :'( 23:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) London escape/Carriage chase scene Found this on da Tube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVTLUvNfWMc&feature=feedbul Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 18:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Body Types Hey! Do you want the old body types back? Check out Petition:Bringing the Old Body Types Back! Thanks! 21:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you add my Petition page to Facebook? 23:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Check this out What's the G.O.P.S. Leviahthan. doing, attacking the Pearl and the Dutchman? Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Congratzulashuns! Heard you won unlimited. I KNEW you would <3 (Cause Vampire Kitteh voted for you, duh, of course you won) Well congrats, wb to unlimited and have fun! Glare down Hee hee heee hee eheeeeeeeeeeeeee Gotchya Um this is my weapon: ~Edgar W. Hey Bill. Coding I have a bit of cool coding for you. Go to this page, then copy everything in the box. Then go to this page (Yes, I know it's a red link, just click it, it will send you to an editor) and paste it all. Then follow the directions on the tp of the page, and check comments on your pages :) Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Please Can You Please Get Me More Appearances In The Darkness' Revenge? I only had one when i first saw it, ONE of FOUR chapters. And You Mention Every Else Like This Is ???? And ???? is very cute. ???? helped Keira Suicide so ???? is Famous. So Please, do me the favor Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 22:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) i can totally top those :P funny parts are a few minutes into it, like 3:10 or something Gen]]LawrenceGuild Por favore billy roll, I dunno when or if you'll get this but i gotta talk to you.. and i need advice.. badly. Cher Bear =D 19:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool pics My fan sword. Made a new sword today. Check it out and tell me what you think! 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Davy Darkwash1667 16:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC)OK but tomorrow!!!Davy Darkwash1667 16:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) XD = = Giveaway -- Bot 15:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL LOL! I wonder why there are mostly jumpers on the list. But idk how that happened... What did we do to get in jail 72 and 67 times xD ''Edgar'' Re:Images Ok, btw, when did Bess come online? o_O Here it is o_o Thanks Thanks for the link, but I already knew about that page :). Not sure if it is true they will release it or not. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 14:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) screens they are totally better than yourssss xD Cher Bear =D 21:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok dude My blogs arent meant ''to be pointless as you and CaptainShadowSail say, my lated '''The Voice of the Voiceless Blog '''is about the complaints of this wiki, and my opinions, and it doesnt needs slander from anyone ok? Im just trying to get a point across. The Voice of the Voiceless El Patron I will talk to Law tonight in the game. About Razortooth, we can also talk about it tonight. -- 12:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) photo request hey bill i was wondering if ya could make me a photo like this: except with meh: thats all really btw, how do you edit photos like that? Respond:categories As long as there made in Good faith 17:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) meep I'd advise you don't because of this rule: #Please do not make unreasonable edits. Re:Gen. Of Peace Page # Not to me # Was, idk if it is anymore # Not yet, in school, so can't watch yet 'GenLawrenceGuild Screen Setup ''GenLawrenceGuild Seriously? Ik you won't get this till later, but... 'GenLawrenceGuild Re:Things No, the coding is fine, it's the browser you use. I can't fix it for you. And gosh dang you, I get nothing but crap, and you get both El Patron AND Dark Mutineer AND YOU CAN'T EVEN USE THEM? (I'm a little mad) GenLawrenceGuild Christmas clothes will come later in the months, like they did last year (It came right away because the peddlers were added half way into te month). The update, I say by the end of this month. And the peddlers are just doing what they did last year, as Disney said they would. GenLawrenceGuild You online? -Guess who? Sig? Like my upgraded sig? Look Look at what I got. My old coat and pants! Link Here ya go! http://www.youtube.com/user/manowweik1995#p/search/2/jqT8oDMHb5M Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 20:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sig? Bill, I've noticed that your sig has not changed since I made you the new one. I think you should use the new one to spice up your thing a bit. If you've forgotten how to, go to My Prefrences tab, then put the new code in the sig spot ( , then save. You do not have to do this if you like the old one better, but I think the old one is a bit out-dated, since I made that one like 8 months ago :/ Ok, bye! Re:Flags Nice, but it looks like your sig is failing :/ Found out why, the template is: not xD Cher Bear =D 00:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Boot Member Ok, boot him. I can't get online, tried and yet another bug report... -sigh- well, go ahead. Re:LOl My responce: "What the freak?" Cher Bear =D 22:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Bye :'( Read it please ;D xD!!! so cute! meh loves you mucho mucho (: Cher Bear =D 05:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) This thing was beyond perfect xD heheheheheh i love you you Cher Bear =D 04:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I didn't come online today, got busy. I'll come on tomorrow, promise! Name I am goign to make a new pirate soon, which will be my secondary. I am going to make him Irish themed ( possibly ) just for somethign a bit different. Which do you think is a better name: #Shamus O'Shanty #Seamus O'Shanty #Shamus Sea Shanty #Seamus Sea Shanty #None of the above. <3 Don't you just love it! I had to get a cropped haircut for it ***vomit*** but it was worth it. I think it'll come up popular here. PotCO, if they got better graphics xD (Sorry for the creeping, I'm bored in school right now) Lady Gaga impersonation >:) Re:hey #Thanks #Wait #Wait Re:John Fireskull I say yes, as long as he agrees not to ask for officer anymore :P YOU YA YOU Get on chat bunghole :P<3 Cher Bear =D 02:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Many Re: John My weekend was fine, sorry that your's was not. Regarding John, 3 strikes, he's out. That was strike one, he has two more chances, tell him that. Btw, I came online... yesterday morning. Will probably come on in the morning next Saturday. Tell John to not do that again, or else I'm coming on myself, and booting him. Re:Silly Guildie Lol. She's like lvl 5 at the most I guess? Btw, how many guildies we have now? P.s: I'm coming online tomorrow Re: Re Re silly guildie Yes, I meant today. I was on... for like 45 min, thenhad to go. You missed meh xD Re:Law the Goon I knew Bess was coing on last night. She like spammed me, telling me she was. Check my talk page (the message above yours), my YouTube channel, AND the Lawrence Daggerpaine page. I couldn't get on last night, but maybe (note the maybe) tomorrow. I did not know about Kat and Lawless, not surprised about Kat xD Cool avatar. friendly rage Hee hee Since you decided it would be nice to vanish without telling me, I have to message you.. There's a slim but actually not slim chance of me returning to PotCO, so.. That's all. Get on our chat more often, too, I've something to show you. - *Bad* Kitty Bill.. I'm guessing the girl changed the acct password, so I can't get on Kat anymore. So, if I left or something, it wasn't me. I just wanted you to know. :( 02:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Logo Poster So what do you think? ( Tell me on game ) Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't in jail once yesterday... weird... Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 01:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Screens of what you saw on test Test Server - New Glitched Cave 2.jpg Test Server - New Glitched Cave 3.jpg Test Server - New Glitched Cave.jpg Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vision Lol, same thing was on test when SC came out, only everyone could see it. Vision Perhaps, if the cave entrances were glitched, that had something to do with it. The Caves weren't glitched for me and basil, so that could explain this "vision". Perhaps the missing entrance simply "moved" into a new glitch spot? Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey Law Lol, hey. Glad you had a good vacation. I will officer her when I next come on.... if you remind me xD Also, witht he video, go to the video you wnat. Just under the video, there should be a row of buttons saying Like, Add To, and Share. Like the Add To buttons. A scroll down menu should come up, with another button called "Watch Later." Click that. A panel on the bottom of your web browser should come up, with your video in it. Click your video in the panel. Just above where the video is, you should see a button with two arrows making a circle, and when you mouse over it, it should say "Auto Play On." Click it, so it says "Auto Play Off." That means you just turned the auto play on, so the button now means you would be turning the auto play back off. Next thing you do: enjoy the contantly repeating music! xD ChuChus ROFL. TROLOLO dude bill check these pictures. one is richard admiting AGAIN. And the other is a meme. :P Basil Bridgebain, Guildmaster of Boss Buster Lords The Big Cheese Can you do me a small favor? Can you tell Zeke, if he comes on, (I won't be on prolly by the time he comes on) that I had to go pick up my dress because it had to be adjusted and blah. If you do, that's great. ~ Keira Because I won't be on by the time he comes on. And I rely on you more, so that's why :P ~ Keira Re:Rich O: He admitted it :D Fail Dad caught me. LOL I love you Clam Plunderbones <3<3<3 Cher Bear =D 04:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thar! Favor? It's like mega stormy where I am now, (currently at school) and was wondering if you could tell Zeke -if he was ever on- that I might not come on, or later that expected. If you do, thanks! ~Keira Re:Invity I really have no idea if we should let him in. He was technically never in the Gen. Of Peace, or at least with my knowledge. What do you think? I have contradicting thoughts atm about that. And thank's Gold for fixing his grammar. Moon Guess who I randomly ran into during the Curse and then owned with Barracuda? None other than Christopher Dreadskull! He was hiding in the water, and I shot him several times while being hammered by a jumper. He jumped out of the water with WEB and we had a 3-way duel, then he began to run away but my Barracuda Bladestorm destroyed him, which unfortunately gave the jumper a chance to kill me and say "WOOHOO!!", but hey, I beat a super noob bully, and I personally see that as our revenge on the biggest svs noob ever! Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Annonymous Message The Assassins work in the darkness to serve the light! Annonymous................... Ah I see Sure I'd be happy to do a SvS event! When is it? Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 18:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Saw Ya I saw that, congrats mr. lucky! - Cough - still doesn't have my red jacket - cough - Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 18:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVL47LZHqyM&list=PLACCF66CC095126D1&feature=plpp_play_all Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 21:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey. You. Hey you, yeah you. I have to go to bed... but I want you to get this ASAP and I know where to find you, so deal with it :P -Cherie drags Bill by the collar to lair 1 hour later -Bill reappears injured and with his mustache messed up and Cherie biting his ankle heheh.. if only there was a reality show of us... Anyway, I love you mucho mucho. Sleep tight... and thank you for your prayers, darling. I'll be sure to return the favor. Besos y abrazos, Cher Bear =D 01:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I'm reeeeeeeal sneaky right. xD Challenge Accepted Right, we will need loads of gunners if we want to win though. It is not about having many ships, it is having a few good ones. Okay :P Well, I am going to do some other stuff, the comment glitch is irritating me and I don't feel like logging on now. I think we should go have some fun on Andaba anyway :D Yeah saw the comments on your page :P I think they are resettign your loot chances to be higher... xD See ya! Emperor I apologize for that week, I was insane. And I also apologize for declaring war, and how much of a jerk I was, deleting you and all. Since you are isolating Japan, I was wondering if I could become Emperor to settle some things, you will still be a part of the country, but will not have to deal with the stress and annoyance of role-play drama. : : 03:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC)